Corner Family
|image=Coner.png |english=Corner Family |last=2308 |era=Anno Domini |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Manga), |purpose=Celestial Being Observer Candidates, World Domination |leader=Alejandro Corner |allies=United Nations, United Nations Forces, Team Trinity, Linear Train Industries |parent=Celestial Being, |enemies=Celestial Being, Ptolemy Crew, }} Corner Faction is a group of rogue Celestial Being members who intend to serve the purposes of the Corner Family. Background The Corner Family had been Celestial Being observers for 2 centuries. However, the family had also been secretly planning to overthrow the organization and take control of Aeolia's Plan. As the inheritor of the Corner Family's will, Alejandro was groomed to realize this; to destroy Celestial Being and defeat the Gundams. It was never stated how Alejandro met Ribbons Almark. It was shown however that Alejandro had trusted Ribbons with everything due to the latter's skills and complete loyalty to him. Thanks to the Innovade, Alejandro was able to create Team Trinity to further his plans to destroy Celestial Being.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Chapter 6 pg. 230. Alejandro was also able to get hold of Laguna Harvey, a fellow Celestial Being Observer, and was able to convince him to join his cause and sent Team Trinity under his supervision. He would also hire mercenary Ali Al-Saachez as well. Story Celestial Being, with their Gundams, declared war against conflict in A.D. 2307. Alejandro and Ribbons observed the situation and bid their time to strike their plan. During Azadistan's economic, political and energy crisis, Alejandro Corner decided to choose the country for the United Nations to help build their Solar Energy Receptor Facility. People, including the Azadistan Adviser Shirin Bakhtiar, were surprised by the Alejandro's decision, but Alejandro didn't gave a reason for this move. Alejandro would later comment that he made the move to see the world move forward with his own eyes; he saw the country as one of those who had a chance to change for the better or plunge into destruction.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 1 Chapter 6 page 206 The Azadistan was put into political unrest because of reformists' support for United Nation's decision to build the solar energy facility. Alejandro ordered mercenary Ali Al-Saachez to kidnap Massoud Rachmadi to cause civil war. The civil war in Azadistan was temporarily brought to an end by the return of Massoud Rachmadi to Azadistan by Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei. During the Taklamakan Desert Capture Operation, Team Trinity eventually showed themselves and started to commence their own version of armed interventions. With the Thrones' fierce operations worldwide, Aeolia's Plan accelerated to Alejandro and Ribbons' liking. The world governments were forced to consider working together to eliminate the threat of the Gundams - marking the near-completion of the first phase of Aeolia's plan. Alejandro and Ribbons ordered Laguna Harvey to give the 3 power blocs (Union, AEU, HRL) 30 GN-Xs to complete the first phase. In between the formation of United Nation Forces and their hunt against Celestial Being, Ribbons informed Alejandro that he finally obtained information about Veda's location. Alejandro was delighted by the information that he personally attended with Ribbons to confirm the news. Ribbons traveled with Alejandro to the Union's orbital elevator and used a private space yacht to travel to the far dark side of the moon to locate Veda's core terminal. While acquiring Veda, Alejandro also proceeded with the elimination of Celestial Being ObserversGundam 00 Season 2 Official File 6 pg. 14-15. and Team Trinity. One of the observers, Laguna Harvey, was killed in his office by mercenary Ali al-Saachez. While Team Trinity was being hunted down at the Atlantic by HRL Chobu GN-X Team, Ali also intercepted the Gundam Meister group and killed the 2 members of Team Trinity, Johann Trinity and Michael Trinity, effectively disbanding the group. After Ribbons cleared and gained control of Veda's Level 7, the capsule of Aeolia Schenberg, who was in cryogenic sleep, subsequently revealed itself in front of him and Alejandro at the altar-like space on the hall of the Moon Terminal. Alejandro was delighted to see it, noting that Aeolia wouldn't be able to see the reformation of the world as he takes over both the world and Celestial Being. He then pulled out his custom .45 Colt and continuously shot the capsule until he emptied out its clip. The shots hit Aeolia's face, neck and chest, immediately killing Aeolia while in deep sleep. However, unfortunately for Alejandro, Aeolia had foreseen a betrayal and prepared a system trap before them. His death activated the Trans-Am System to the Gundams, and had Veda locked out information regarding the Gundam Meisters and their crew. Shocked that Aeolia had even foreseen his plans, Alejandro was enraged that a dead idealist had outsmarted him and prepared a great obstacle before him one last time. After the United Nations Forces' devastating loses at the Lagrange 1 against the Gundams, Alejandro decided to assist the UN Forces by sortieing in his GNMA-XCVII Alvatore. As he was seeing the effects of Aeolia's last gamble, he couldn't help but want to ensure the destruction of Celestial Being with his own hands. Alejandro took part in UN Forces' 'Operation Fallen Angels' to take down Celestial Being with his own hands. Using his GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, Alejandro overwhelmed Celestial Being and was able to sink their ship, CBS-70 Ptolemaios. However, he lost against their Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, with his GN-001 Gundam Exia. Before his GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron exploded, Ribbons contacted Alejandro, Betrayed, Alejandro reacted with anger as his mobile suit exploded afterwards. Members *Alejandro Corner *Ribbons Almark *Laguna Harvey *Ali Al-Saachez (Mercenary) *Team Trinity List of Mobile Units Mobile Weapons *GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins **GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei *GNX-603T GN-X *GNMA-XCVII Alvatore *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron Vehicles & Support Units *Trinity Mothership References External Links